Cold,Love And Esdese
by AnimeGamer16
Summary: Tatsumi was captured by Esdese and is unsure if he should attempt to return to Night Raid or try to change the capital from within


The Next Morning

Tatsumi And Esdese was still asleep the next morning until someone knocked on the door and continued until someone didn't answer Esdese heard It but was too lazy to actually get up and woke up Tatsumi and acted like she was asleep. Tatsumi heard the door and slowly trying

not to wake Esdese up and rubbed and went to the door and opened it.'Oh Tatsumi ! Hi I haven't seen you In a while'Said still not realizing that he was completely naked foregetting what happened the day before.'Hey whats up' 'Um ,before anything could

you know..'Seryu said while pointing at Tatsumis boxers 'oops sorry'.Tatsumi puts on a

random shirt and pants and comes back to the door 'Why are you here so early in the morning ?' 'Its actually very urgent and we have to wake up the captain' 'Why ?' 'There is now

a third General' 'Really ?!' 'Yep , now time to wake up the General'.Tatsumi hated having to wake up Esdese he already knew she was awake and what she was going to do as soon as he walked over and before he could even touch her Esdese grabbed him and started to 'tickle torture' him something Esdese made instead of actually torturing Tatsumi.

.'Oh god damn .. it ... STOPPP' Esdese knew exactly where to tickle him to the point he would cry .After that happened Seryu was still at the door

waiting watching Esdese 'tickle torture' Tatsumi.'you really didnt expect that ,Tatsumi ?'

'I...knew ...you...were...going to...'Tatsumi was so exhausted he couldn't speak.'Yeah okay'

Esdese turned to Seryu with the blanket over her 'Seryu when is the meeting ?' 'Soon in an

hour or so in the meeting room with the other generals and the minister' 'Very well then ill

meet with them , you are dismissed' Coro started tugging on Seryu as she bowed and they both left the room closing the turned to Tatsumi who was sitting up against the

head of the bed.'Im pretty sweaty so im going to go and take a shower' 'Okay'.Tatsumi got off

the bed and started to take off the random clothes that were actually Esdeses and went into the bathroom and started the water.A couple of minutes later Esdese came into the

bathroom in usual attire ,naked.'Mind if I join ?''Nope'.Tatsumi entered the shower and turned to Tatsumi who was actually just standing there waiting for her to join of course as soon as they were next to each other they started to kiss. Tatsumi had grown taller

through the year but was still shorter than Esdese so he moved Esdese to the wall and lifted her thigh with his hand .While Esdese knew a lot about Tatsumis body he knew a lot about

Esdese as well .So during kissing he cupped her left cheek with his left hand and moved the sprinkler to let all the water fall on top of them and then clenched her thigh with his

knew very well how to pleasure Esdese properly .After kissing for awile they actually started to clean themselves

'Well Tatsumi considering you've only been with me you sure do know how to pleasure a women'Esdese said with a happy grin 'Well I do my best'.After the shower they got ready Esdese was in her usual attire while

Tatsumi had to make a new outfit considering Esdese destroyed the other wore a white coat much like his other one but was wearing a blue shirt and a white sweater in place of his yellow both head out and went through a series of rooms and up two floors

to the meeting room.'Hello general''Hmph ,Budo'.Esdese sat in her usual seat almost adjacent

to Budos but had Tatsumi sit by her meeting begins'Before we begin with the cases

I would like to Introduce the new general.'A man stepped up to the was wearing a Black and a white shirt with a huge sword on his back and had black hair.'Introduce

yourself ,General'.'My name is Sudo Yoshi and it is an honor to be among all of you'.He

bowed deeply after those words.'This man doesent seem like the others'Tatsumi thought.'I

mean sure he seems strong but he doesn't send off the overwhelming power that budo or

esdese does it feels more positive and natural rather than monsterous'Tatsumi thought

looked at the man in curiosity 'Who chose you to become general ,Sudo ?'

'Prime minister honest was the one who recruited me'.'Hmph'Esdese sighed and sat back in

her seat.;Alright now that the introductions have been made this meeting has now begun.

237 cases later

'That is all for today,General Sudo you will meet with Tatsumi and the Yaegears about the

works if that is okay with Esdese ,Right ?'Budo said while looking at Esdese 'sure why not'

'Very well then this meeting is now dismissed'.Esdese got up from her seat and went over to

Tatsumi who was already going for the exit .She caught up to him and held his hand while they walked and met with Sudo at the exit.'Hello Sudo nice to meet you ,the names Tatsumi'

'I've heard of you Esdese nice to meet you' 'Same to you now if you will excuse us we have

work to do.' 'Wait we do ?' 'Yep' 'Alright then I shall see both of you along with the other

Yeagers'.With those last words they parted ways .'Where are we going Esdese ?' Tatsumi

asked with an interested look.'To train , Remember ?' 'Oh boy'.Tatsumi and Esdese exited

the palace area and went into one of the many training rooms that Esdese kept

room was quite large with a blue interior and benches to the sides.'What are gonna do

today ?' 'Well we should do hand to hand combat because youre pretty bad at that ' 'Thanks that will help me in the long run'Tatsumisaid sarcastically

'You do know I cant win against you right ?' 'Heh,don't worry about it ill go easy on you Tatsumi' 'Any bets ?'

'How about if I win tonight ill be on top in bed ?' 'Vice versa to me too' 'Alright

then ,Tatsumi...'Esdese went into a fighting position and said 'Show your potential'.Tatsumi

immediately at Esdese with a right jab that she dodged along with a flurry of kicks that Esdese

easily avoided and uppercut Tatsumi sending him reeling into the used this to his

advantage by using his forward momentum to divebomb landed hard on Esdese

but she blocked it with a kick of her own and landed a puch to his leaped back a

meter or so and lunged at her again but this time he was faster with his attack and punched

Esdese square in the stomach .Esdese jumped back and immediately came in with a right

hook to Tatsumi's chest and once again pushed him.'Oh this was a bad idea' 'Why scared of

being on the bottom ,Tatsumi ?''No but we both know how you act when you're the one on

top'. 'You know I've been learning to control myself since then right ?' 'Yeah but still I'm sure you

don't want to go out of control''How about we continue training and find out ?'Esdese came at

him with lightning speed and kicked his leg causing him to stumble and came back in with a jab to his chest that Tatsumi blocked but she came back with another kick to his legs and caused him to fall Tatsumi could get back up Esdese sat on top of him and grabbed his arms rammed them to the ground and kissed him.'I win'.

After The Fight

'Man I'm tired ' 'So am I Tatsumi how about we go back to our room and take a nap or

something ?' 'Sounds good to me' Tatsumi and Esdese went through the main courtyard and

into the main hall of the palace going back the same way they usually gountil they arrived at

their Esdese was entering the room there was a note on the small table with a

lamp 'Hm I wonder who left this ?' 'What does it say ,Esdese ' She carefully reads the paper

and sighs in relief 'It looks like the work with the new general will be done tomorrow'

'Why ?' 'Well it is his first day on the job so of course'.'Alright well I'm gonna take another

shower''Ill join you'.Tatsumi and Esdese took off their clothes and went to take a shower but instead they went into a bath and started making out .Of course this led to them having sex

but before that Tatsumi asked Esdese 'Esdese ,you know we cant avoid my friends for forever

right ?' 'Yeah I know but we don't have to rush .Why cant we just spend our time together forever ?' 'I really don't think I have to tell you that Esdese' She sat quietly in the tub thinking for a few a few seconds before she spoke up 'Theirs no way to put all that stuff to an end without now we don't have to worry about that stuff.'Tatsumi was at the other

side of the tube so Esdese moved over to him splashing water all over the place and put her head on his chest 'I want it to always stay like this forever 'Esdese said with a content was playing with Esdeses hair when she turned and was atop of him .'You really want to do it now ?' 'Your thing says otherwise 'Esdese said while pointing at the water.'Lets take this to the bed Tatsumi'.They both got up from the tub after cleaning

themselves down and went to the bed .Both Tatsumi and Esdese was naked but they didn't really care because the door to their chambers was usually locked and the windows were covered by the and Esdese started making out before they even made it to the bed and got under the blanket trying not to just start on the pushed Tatsumi down onto a pillow and could feel his thing growing .They continued to kiss for awhile before they started'Ready ?'Esdese said with a dreamy smile.

4 HOURS LATER

' We did it for way too long Esdese' 'Well its not like it was bad'.By the time they were

done it was already sundown and the moon was starting to come out.'I'm not event tired anymore ' 'Good wanna go out ?' 'And be stared at by the hundreds of people in the streets' 'Okay good point'Tatsumi was thinking for a couple of minutes and said 'How about we go meet the new general with Yeagers ?' 'Nah I'm too tired ' 'Alright ill go then 'Tatsumi got up

put his clothes on kissed Esdese and went out the door but had no idea where he should be going so he assumed he would look for one of the went to the place they usually eat and found wave and kurome eating dinner.'Yo wave whats up ?' 'Nothing much

what are you doing here alone'.'What do you mean ?' 'I mean the captain doesn't let you go alone anywhere and shes usually with you' 'You do have a point but why would she let me go ?' 'Dont know well forget that why exactly are you here ?' 'Im looking for General Sudo' 'Well were actually not allowed to see him until he has his team made' 'So tomorrow ?'

'Yep'.'Alrighty then ,see you later' 'Wait a sec ,Tatsumi' 'What is it ?' Wave got up from his seat and went to get a large box that was quite tall 'This is for you ' 'What is it exactly ?' 'Go back to the Generals room and find out ' 'Okay then ,thanks' Tatsumi then walked out the

got back into his seat and Kurome asked 'Do you think the general will let him keep it ?' 'I'm not sure'.Tatsumi entered the and saw Esdese in her office looking through some reports so

he went to his office and opened the box and almost had a heart attack'NO WAY ! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE' He carefully lifted it from the box and made sure it was was Extase Sheeles teigu.'How did Wave get it ?!'.Tears began to form in Tatsumis eyes remembering who it was that killed Sheele and the pain Mine felt because of began to build up inside Tatsumi but he quickly calmed himself down.'Theres no point in being angry about it now'.Just then Esdese entered the room.'Oh you're back , did you see Sudo ?' Tatsumi quickly

put Extase back in the box and turned to Esdese'No they said that he would build his team first and then meet with us '.'Oh okay .Whats in the box ?' 'Just something that Wave gave me from a long time ago'.Esdese didnt bother to ask him any quistons so she just turned around and left the room pulling Tatsumi with her.

Night Raid H.Q

'When will we begin the rescue ?' 'Soon in a week we will go to rescue him. The spy has infiltrated their ranks and will be will notify us when were good to go.'Najenda said with relief on her face.'Don't worry Tatsumi I will rescue you'Mine said with a defiant smile.

The time for change has begun and Tatsumi will be put between the lines of his friends and his lover but who will be the real enemy ?


End file.
